The Hunter Saga
by Preacher
Summary: In the year AC 196, a new group calling themselves the Sons of OZ comes to power...
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey! I, the Preacher, have decided to broaden my talent into the category of Gundam Wing. This is my first   
Gundam fic, and I hope that if you take the time to read this (thanks if you do ^_^) that if you like it you   
will review. So, enjoy the story of….  
  
THE SIXTH GUNDAM?  
  
Dedicated to Laires, who is my co-author (he gives all the inspiration), and Hermann, for moral   
support.  
  
The year is After Colony 196. Oz is defeated, but on Earth, a new force is arising. These leaders, taking   
over small portions of Earth, call themselves the Sons of OZ. Led by General Gattling, these forces of   
mixed troops conquered much of the undefended world. But rebel citizens used technology from past   
battles to form suits of their own for fighting the Sons of OZ. One of these suits, developed by rebels in   
Great Britain, is the Hermes.   
  
Hunter Jackson was sitting on the open cockpit of his mobile suit. The young pilot, just 14, was a veteran   
matched only by the Gundam Pilots and Zechs Marquees. But Hunter had his own agenda. The Sons of Oz   
soldiers had a hold on what was formerly Britain, and the teen was determined to break that hold.   
  
General Gattling was asleep when a phone call came in for him. The secretary hesitated, then decided to   
wake him. The man on the line was Colonel Marauder, who was the chief officer of operations in Europe.   
"There'd better be a good reason for waking me this early in the morning, Colonel." Gattling growled into   
the phone. "There is, General. We have picked up contacts with a renegade suit, perhaps a Gundam."   
Marauder's voice was calm, but there was a small portion of fear showing through. "Impossible. We have   
tabs on all the Gundams. There are none even close to your area. Destroy the suit, and no mess-ups.   
Understood?" Marauder's voice had no fear in it now. "Yes, General. Our Leo forces shall hit the suit   
tomorrow at 800 hours.  
  
Leo unit 15 was planning for a routine strike on faction forces, as they had been briefed. They were   
confused, however, when only one target showed on their radar systems. A blood-red suit burst out of the   
trees in front of them. The entire right arm was a giant shield, held in front of the chest defensively. The left   
arm held a flail that ended in a beam blade. The shoulders harbored gating guns, which came into the battle   
blazing. The first five units saw the shield move off of the chest, revealing a package of missiles. The   
leading Leos never knew what snuffed them out. Hunter was only getting warmed up. "Okay, Hermes, let's   
show them what you can do!" Hunter used Hermes' beam flail to take out the nearest Leo, then the   
shoulder guns on another. The missiles had reloaded, and the rest of the 15th unit fell to a barrage of   
missiles.  
  
"What do you mean, wiped out?! The entire 15th unit destroyed by a single mobile suit? I don't believe it!"   
Colonel Marauder was in a towering rage. The 15th unit was the best he had, reserved only for strikes on the   
renegades. "Sir, the recovery units have found no survivors and minimal salvage." The radio operator   
stated. "Fine! We're going to take more drastic measures! Get me the research hotline, NOW!" The   
operator opened a channel to the suit development center. "Colonel Marauder, sir, a pleasure to see you."   
Marauder wasn't in a good mood. "Lieutenant Star, spare me the pleasantries. I want to know how progress   
on the Sagittarius mobile suit." Star looked rather happy as he spoke. "Colonel, sir, the suit should be ready   
this afternoon. However, we are still missing a pilot." "No need to search for a pilot any longer, Lieutenant,   
I'm going to take it into battle."  
  
The Sagittarius Mobile suit was only a prototype, but a very powerful suit in the right hands. The suit was   
slightly taller than a Leo, and had large, sweeping wings. The Sagittarius had two main weapons, a beam   
sword and a Dober gun. The main skill it had, however, was the ability to jam enemy radar systems, which   
gave it the element of surprise. The head was identical to that of a Leo, save for the lack of green paint. The   
silver suit stood gleaming in the sunlight as Colonel Marauder strapped himself into the cockpit. Sagittarius   
got off to a shaky start, but soon leveled out, heading for the spot Hermes was last seen.  
  
"And it even works on tough stains"**** "One a day is all it takes"**** Duo was idly flipping through   
channels on Howard's television. The old technician had been kind enough to repair DeathScythe again,   
and Duo thought it would be best just to stay out of the way. He stopped on a Sons of OZ news report. "The   
red suit, possible a Gundam, took out an entire unit of our forces. We cannot at this stage confirm the suit's   
origin, but if it is a Gundam, we intend to uphold the safety of the citizens and destroy it." A man   
announced. 'A sixth Gundam?' Duo thought. 'I'm going to have to check this out.' Duo borrowed one of   
the mobile suit transports Howard had in stock and took off towards former Great Britain.  
  
Hunter was asleep in the Hermes' cockpit when he was jolted awake by an explosion. Hunter made a radar   
check, showing nothing. 'That means two things,' Hunter thought. 'Either there was an explosion big   
enough to shake me awake, or…' dread ran through hunters brain like liquid death. 'Someone's jamming   
the radar!' Hunter tried to get a visual on the source of the explosion as another blast rattled his teeth. He   
thought he saw something, but it vanished the moment he glimpsed it. Hunter couldn't fight, his only   
alternative was to run. Hermes moved into a run, before heading into a relatively enclosed canyon, perfect   
for avoiding whoever was shooting. The only problem was, that person was already there. A winged, silver   
suit was midway in the canyon. Hunter barely saw the Dober gun before he was thrown back from its   
blasts. Hermes' armor was reduced to pulp as Hunter was beaten unconscious.  
  
Duo had been directed to Hermes by the large craters that marked where the Dober gun had hit. Finding the   
blood-red suit was a shock; the pilot inside was nearly killed. Duo managed to get the pilot out and get him   
medical attention. Duo took time to examine the suit while the pilot, his dog tags read "Hunter Jackson",   
recovered. The suit was not made of Gundanium, but the shield and flail were. The symbol on one shoulder   
was a picture of the Greek god Hermes, who was believed to have power over the dead. 'Fitting.' Duo   
smirked. Below the symbol, purple letters bore the name Hermes. Duo ran a finger over them before he   
used DeathScythe to move Hermes into the suit transport.   
  
Hunter woke to find a boy about his age with long, braided hair sitting by his bed. Hunter was mildly   
surprised. He realized he was in a hospital bed, and that he had some mild injuries, which were covered in   
bandages. Hunter and Duo gazed at each other for several seconds before Duo came up with something to   
say. "You took a pretty bad beating out there, is it Hunter?" Hunter nodded in silence. "It takes more than   
that to kill me." Hunter found his voice. "What happened? Your suit was capable of taking out most   
obstacles." Hunter grimaced. "The Hermes has one weakness. It survives on its radar. The other suit had a   
jamming system. I couldn't even see where it was." Duo smiled. "Well, I know a guy who'll fix your suit   
up and install an anti-jamming system for, well, a couple hundred thousand." Hunter raised a curious   
eyebrow. "Where can you get a deal that good?" Duo's smile broadened. "From the same guy who made   
the Tallgeese."  
  
Hunter was, to say the least, shocked at Howard's repair bay. He had never seen so many technicians and   
so much technology in one place, not even where Hermes was designed. Hunter's old clothes were rather   
torn and stained, but Duo helped him pick out a new wardrobe. Hunter was decked out in a white tee shirt,   
blue jeans, and to top it all, a World War II fighter pilot's coat. Hunter was pleased with the new look, he   
thought it suited him. Hermes was getting a makeover too. The blood red paint that was chipped and   
rubbed off was replaced with a shining new coat. Howard took the liberty of installing an anti-jamming   
system, and the shield got a makeover too. The arm that normally held the shield had a simple lock system,   
allowing two positions, open and closed. Howard made a new design that allowed the arm to bend in   
almost any direction, allowing more freedom in battle. Hunter waited impatiently; knowing that every   
minute he wasted the Suns of OZ was taking down rebels like him. Finally, Hunter came to the day he   
would fight Sagittarius.  
  
"Sir, we're getting a blip in the area the red suit was last seen." "And there's a message coming through on   
open channels. Should I play it?" The radio operator and his cohort were startled that the Captain chose to   
listen. "Attention Sons of OZ. This is the mobile suit Hermes. I challenge your prototype-jamming suit to a   
duel of honor. Come armed." The speaker made the last words harsh. Marauder wasn't fazed. "Get me the   
Sagittarius! I want her fully operational NOW!"  
  
Hunter was waiting for the other suit to arrive. Marauder was shocked to see Hermes looking up at him. He   
had had cloaking on the whole way. How? The chest shield moved. Inside Sagittarius, a message flashed   
on the screen. WARNING: LOCK ON SAGITTARIUS. Marauder swore aloud. He punched the throttle,   
and shot away from the missiles, then picked off them by using the Dober gun to cause a chain reaction.   
Marauder then took the aggressive stance, shooting at Hermes. Hunter took some blows, but not much of   
the damage was threatening. Hunter shot off a few more missiles, doing damage to the right wing, and   
grounding Sagittarius. Hunter used the flail to rip the Dober gun from Sagittarius' grip, then he emptied the   
missiles onto it. Hunter was shocked to see Sagittarius had survived, but it was badly damaged. Sagittarius   
drew a beam sword from the left wing. The radio in Hunter's cockpit buzzed, and Marauder's voice came   
through. "Hermes, you were lucky to beat me this far. But Saber is my weapon of choice! En Garde!"   
Marauder lunged at Hermes, who sidestepped, and swung the flail at Sagittarius' unprotected back.   
Sagittarius got up, and Hunter launched the flail's beam blade at its head, only for it to be stopped in mid   
flight by Sagittarius' hand, which caught it five feet from hitting the head. "I have your weapon, Hermes.   
You lose." Marauder's voice was gleeful. "Not so fast, buddy. I haven't played my trump card yet." Hunter   
pushed a small button on the arm control panel. Marauder saw the beam blade extend the extra ten feet it   
needed into the head before he could react. "Quote Zechs Marquees. 'Now the victory's MINE!'" Hunter   
yelled as Sagittarius was engulfed in a ball of flame.   
  
  
The End?  
  
I think not.   
  
Next, on the Hunter Saga: Lieutenant Star strikes, and a meeting between him and Hunter is   
imminent. Also, a two new prototypes are developed, and the battles is on for peace in Britain. Next, on the   
Hunter Saga episode two: The Visora Suit  
  
Well, that sounds good, no? Leave 5 reviews for a sequel!   
  
Disclaimer + Claimer: I do not own or have legal rights to Duo Maxwell, Gundam Wing, Gundam, OZ, or   
related material. I do, however, take credit for Hunter, Hermes, Marauder, Gattling, and Sagittarius. I take   
partial ownership for Lieutenant Star, the other half is to Laires.   
  
Made by Preacher and Laires in June, 2000.   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Hunter Saga: Part 2  
  
By Preacher, who writes the stuff and supplies lots of ideas, and Lairies, the guy who makes the concepts.  
  
Important notice! Lairies has changed his online name. He is now Smokeman. Don't ask me, I just put it in   
print. Something about going to camp and whatnot. Anyway, he sez hi and "Let's run around in panic And   
mayhem at the sight of the living dead!" He's unpredictable, ya know.  
  
Dedicated to H.S., for his love of sheer Gundanium.  
  
I just won't leave you alone! A final notice, PLEASE review! We know that you people are reading this!  
  
The year is After Colony 196, Oz is defeated, but on Earth, a new force is arising. These leaders, taking   
over small portions of Earth, call themselves the Sons of OZ. Led by General Gattling; these forces of   
mixed troops conquered much of the undefended world. But rebel citizens used technology from past   
battles to form suits of their own for fighting the Sons of OZ. One of these suits, developed by rebels in   
Great Britain, is the Hermes. The pilot of Hermes, Hunter Jackson, soon discovers he is not alone in this   
rebellion.   
  
Episode Two: The Visora Suit  
  
"When will the Visora suit prototype be completed, Colonel Star?" General Gattling glared at the young   
man's face on his video screen. "We expect, including minor necessary adjustments, that she should be   
completed by this evening. Here, you can see for yourself." Star turned the camera so that it pointed at an   
immense, gleaming white suit, carrying a silver shield on one arm and holding an immense beam pole in   
the other. The head of the suit did not have a face, instead, a solid gold visor, giving it it's name. Gattling   
stroked his immense mustache, wondering how on earth the development team had gone from layout to   
near completion in just three months. Star turned the camera back to himself. "Excellent job, Star! This   
new suit should teach those rebels a thing or two! Umm, how is our backup plan coming?" "Well, General,   
the Longbow and Saber mobile dolls are approximately sixty-four percent completed." "Good, good. Star,   
we'll be making the first test run in the morning, and you'll be the pilot, since you know the suit so well."   
"Thank you General. Star out." Star turned off the camera and video unit, and turned back to work on the   
Visora.  
  
Six A.M., the next morning.  
  
Star climbed into the cockpit of the Visora.   
  
"This is Development Head Colonel Star reporting for Visora suit test, base. Requesting test start. Over."   
Star powered up the visual and audio receptors. "Good morning Colonel. You have clearance for test start.   
Over." Star finished turning on the main power and suit movement controls. "Copy, base. Initiating test   
phase one." Star gave the first breath of life to the Visora, his pride and joy. The well-oiled limbs moved   
swiftly, propelling the pearl white suit into a standing position. Star moved the left arm of the Visora to   
pick up the deactivated beam trident on the stand next to Visora. Star pushed the button that activated the   
trident's power. The three beams that shot out were a shimmering blue, with the side beams longer than the   
middle one. Star allowed himself a smile. "Base, I have a request. Could you patch me a line through to the   
General? Over." The radioman hesitated before replying. "Certainly sir. He's on line two. Over." Star   
pushed the radio button two. A small picture of the general appeared on the upper left video screen.   
"General, I'd like to tell you something. Visora has a flaw." The General seemed nonplused. "Will this be a   
setback, Colonel?" Star smiled. "Quite. The flaw is, Visora is just as deadly as the person who controls it."   
"And???" "I'm deadly." "THE POINT BEING?!?!?!" "I'm a rebel!" Star turned and obliterated the control   
tower. "What! All units scramble! This is not a drill! Eliminate the Visora suit at all costs!" The general   
swore under his breath.   
  
"Well, the trident works. Let's try the shield." Star raised the right arm and aimed at the suit factory. The   
shield shot out on two long, thick cords, and two walls of the factory collapsed under the shield's attack.   
Star retracted the shield back onto the arm, and started out of the base, still using the trident to lay waste to   
the barracks and Development centers.  
  
One hour ago.  
  
"So, I'm supposed to meet this guy, provide cover fire, and get both of us back to the base with his suit?   
Piece of cake." Hunter launched his 18th paper ball into the wastebasket near Howard's desk. "He shoots.."   
the ball bounced off the rim again. "Oh, that was goaltending! Penalty!" Howard held a straight face, but   
smiled inside, remembering his youth. "Hunter, are you sure you can pull this off? This suit is a necessary   
addition to our forces." "Howard, Howard, Howard. Have I EVER screwed up?" "Well," Howard grinned   
in full now. "You still owe me for damages to our suit carrier in our last battle." "Hey! That wasn't my   
fault! They were using lasers I hadn't been briefed about! It's your fault!"  
  
Now.  
  
"Whoa! Someone's gone and taken out their anger on the base. That must be star. Well, showtime!" Hunter   
moved the Hermes to an upright position.  
  
Star looked at the clock. He turned the Visora away from the Aires in front of him and started to walk out   
of the base.  
  
"Ah! The man of the hour! You must be Star!" Hunter spoke into the radio. Star responded with a "Yes."   
And said no more. "Great. A regular Trowa Barton. " Hunter fired a volley of missiles at the base, wiping   
out the unfortunate leading Leos before making a hasty retreat to base.  
  
"Star, I presume?" Howard greeted the youth. Star had a Slash of white-blonde hair over his left eye, and   
was dressed in a casual pair of jeans and black shirt. Star nodded. "Nice to have you aboard. And this is   
your suit?" Another nod. "The Visora. It's very fragile, but it's speed and offense more than make up for its   
defense. There's a beam staff with a three-pronged end and a glaive end, and a shield on retractable lines.   
The pilot sits in the head, and the shield and 'visor' are Gundanium. I call it a 'half Gundam' design."   
"Strange." Hunter looked up from where he had been leaning against the wall. "My suit has properties   
similar to yours. It's also a 'half Gundam', I guess."   
  
"…Extensive damage to the barracks, 90%…the radio tower is completely demolished…the research   
facilities are at approximately 30% damage…the suit housing is also totally destroyed…we estimate 45   
dead, at least 140 wounded…we have a count on suits destroyed, we lost sixteen Leos and seven Aires, and   
the Visora suit has been captured…" General Gattling received this unpleasant news on the morning of the   
day after Visora's escape. "Did the Longbow and Saber get destroyed?" "No sir. The good news is that the   
computer data on the Visora, Longbow and Saber survived, and the suits themselves were only scratched   
and dented. The Mobile Doll systems are still operational, and we can launch them in working order as   
soon as we finish the weaponry." Gattling smiled. "Good. All is not lost. Begin repairs on the necessary   
facilities, and start work on the Longbow and Saber as soon as possible!"  
  
"But Howard, we should attack while they're weak!" Hunter pounded his fist on the table. "We can't just   
go in there! They've called for backup, and that means that you could get unnecessary damage. We have to   
wait until the backup clears out." Hunter was fuming.  
  
Three days passed. Each day Hunter would go to Howard, and Howard would not grant him permission.   
Finally, the fourth day arrived, and Howard woke early. He decided a cup of coffee would wake him up.   
'Ahhh.' Howard thought as he took a deep drink from his mug, labeled 'King of the Scrap Heap'. 'This is   
the life.' He looked out upon the Hermes and the Visora.   
  
Except the Hermes wasn't there.  
  
Howard spilled coffee all over himself, and ran off down the hall to wake Star. Star was a light sleeper, and   
sat up in bed as soon as Howard, covered in coffee stains, opened his door. "Hunter's gone off to take on   
the enemy! You've gotta stop him!" "Is he crazy?" Star jumped up, and ran top his closet to pull on some   
clothes, then hurried to the Visora. Howard just now noticed the stain on his shirt. "Gosh, I hope this comes   
out…"   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Yee haa!" Hunter screamed as he unleashed a flurry of bullets upon a Leo who had ventured too close. "I   
almost forgot what action was!" "And you also seemed to have forgotten Howard's orders." Star's   
monotone voice came across the system. "Here to join the party, Star? Or are you gonna break it up?" "I   
might as well help you finish these guys off before I take you back to the base." Star showed a bit of   
pleasure in his voice. Something he'd later call "Love of the fight."  
  
"Sir, the front lines won't hold much longer! We need to retreat!" Gattling wasn't at all pleased that the   
Visora and Hermes had shown up together. "Okay, all units, fall back! Get the personnel to safety! I need a   
transport too, you know." "Yes sir. But what about the enemy?" "Launch the Longbow and Saber! Don't   
let them escape!"  
  
"Aww, they're retreating. Why do they have to end the game so soon?" "Got me." Star sliced a Leo into   
several pieces, then turned to Hunter. "You know, we've probably overstayed our visit. Let's get back to   
base. I think Howard would like a word with you." Hunter mumbled something Star couldn't understand.   
Suddenly, two winged silver suits flew out of the development building. One carried an immense, modified   
Dober gun, the other, two matching silver blades. "Crud! I forgot about the Longbow and Saber! They're   
mobile dolls with immense destructive capabilities!" "SAY WHAT!??!" The Longbow launched an energy   
blast at Hermes, and the suit rocked under the explosion. "You take the Saber! I'll handle this guy!"   
"Roger." "Okay, bucko, you are so dead!" Hunter engaged the vernier thruster on the back of Hermes,   
throwing himself into the air. "Now! Let us see you dance!" Hunter launched a volley of missiles.   
Longbow dodged. A flurry of bullets, and a hit scored by hunter. A blast, a blinding flash, and an energy   
blast screamed by Hermes.   
  
Visora was having problems of its own. The Saber seemed to have a counter for every move Star made.   
The shield was wrapped around one of the Gundanium blades, the other was being held at bay by the beam   
trident. Star mentally calculated he had a sixty four percent chance of getting out of this alive, and pushed   
himself even harder to win. Star yanked back the shoulder of the Visora, throwing the Saber off balance;   
the he disarmed the Saber of one blade by using a swift flick of the trident. The Saber moved both hands   
onto the other blade, and pulled hard, yanking the shield and causing the Visora to stumble. Star retracted   
the shield, using the Trident as the Primary weapon. Metal clanged against Gundanium as the two suits   
battled it out.  
  
"Take this!" Hunter launched a flurry of missiles. "And that!" Hunter gave the beam flair that was wrapped   
around the barrel of the Dober Cannon a good tug, effectively disarming the Longbow. "Now DIE!" Hunter   
fired the last of his missiles at the Longbow, and there was a shower of sliver metal over the base below.  
  
Star was really having problems. The left arm of the Visora hung limp at it's side, useless. 'The battle   
doesn't get much tougher than this.' Star thought as he made a counterblow to the Saber's blade. Star went   
into a spin maneuver, hitting the Saber low, then high, then low again. Star was tired, but the mobile doll   
wasn't. Star now made new odds for his survival. One in thirteen. He was mentally and physically   
exhausted, and barely blocked a blow from the Saber's blade. Star was about to give out, and he used the   
last of his energy to lunge at the Saber. The mobile doll simply raised its blade, and the two suits hit one   
another. The blade of the trident cut into the computer core of the mobile doll, and the blade of the Saber   
went right through the cockpit of the Visora.   
  
"Hunter, WHAT HAPPENED?" Howard was in a towering rage. Star had returned alive, but with a major   
concussion and several broken ribs. "You were so lucky that weapon didn't score a direct hit, or else you   
would have cost us a fortune!" "I didn't harm Star, so why are you acting like I did?" "Because if it weren't   
for you, he would have never had to go into the battle!" "It's his fault he didn't remember about the mobile   
dolls!" "Hh-hem." Both turned to see the head doctor standing in the doorway. "How long have you been   
here?" Hunter asked accusingly. "Long enough. I'm here to update you on Star's condition. He's stable, but   
there are some, err, irregular problems. You see, the concussion hit him at the worst possible time, when his   
brain was thoroughly exhausted. This means he's going to be in a lot of pain, and continually. We can give   
him drugs to cope, but they won't help forever." "What about a cure?" "Not possible. Even the most   
advanced medical team couldn't repair the damage." "So will he still be able to fight?" "Yes, we believe so.   
It's quite remarkable, really. His body is already coping. He's semi-conscious." "Wow." "But there will   
still be some problems. This is an extremely irregular case, where after treatment the brain must be   
constantly stressed to keep from falling into a coma. He'll be happiest on the battlefield, but you'll need to   
give him enough complexity of his suit to keep him busy. He probably won't talk as much" "Not a big step   
down." Hunter interrupted. "…and he's going to become extremely reclusive." "But he'll fight?" "Yes, if   
that's all you care about then he'll fight!" The doctor left in a huff.  
  
Two weeks later.   
  
"So, what's our next move?" Hunter asked. "Well, there's one big power base that you're going to have to   
take out. If you can do this, then there'll only be the minor bases which our forces can handle, and the bases   
in space." "So space is next, eh?"   
  
Next, on the Hunter Saga:  
The sights of the Sons of OZ turn to space as their last earth base falls. Hunter and Star are hit hard by a   
group of new suits, and Howard's new reinforcements arrive to help in the battle. Next on Hunter Saga   
episode three: New Arrivals.  
  
Well, that's all for now. *Smokeman in background writing up next script* But there'll be more to come.   
*Smokeman looks up and grins* So, keep watching for more of The Hunter Saga!  
  
Legal stuff: Smokeman and myself do not own Gundam, or are sponsored by it in any way. We do not take   
credit for Howard, or for Gundam Wing or any related series material, but the Hermes, Saber, and   
Longbow are mine, as are Hunter and Gattling. Smokeman takes credit for the Visora and for Star. There   
you have it.   
  
"Now the victory's MINE!" –Zechs Marquees.   



End file.
